Tres Deseos
by Lia Lawliet
Summary: UA. Con ese chico entre sus piernas. No le importó. Estaba cumpliendo uno de sus tres deseos. Los tres forzados deseos de su vida.


.

.

.

Tres Deseos

By: Lia Lawliet

NatsuxLucy

.

.

.

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Mashima-Sama

...

Sentía como sus manos de fuego le quemaban las piernas, subiendo y bajando rítmicamente, guiados por el instinto bestial que los consumía por dentro.

Ella no era una cualquiera, sabía que no estaba bien _hacerlo _ en un baño. Pero en ese instante, la decencia tomó sus maletas y dejó encargada la lujuria. Y la maldita se encargó de hacerla perder la razón.

Soltó un leve gemido cuando él subió las manos por su espalda, debajo de la blusa, buscando de forma de liberarla del sostén. Y sus labios se fundieron de nuevo, dejando que el peli rosa clavara su lengua en ella, jugando en su boca, como si deseara perderse en su garganta.

Y la rubia subió los brazos como reflejo, para ser despojada de la blusa azul de encajes, que cayó al suelo, seguida de la falda blanca de satín. Rodeó las caderas del chico con sus piernas, mientras se sentía levantada y su espalda se aglutinó sobre la pared de azulejos crema del baño. Quizás el frío le penetró hasta los pulmones, pero con su cuerpo ardiendo…

Con ese chico entre sus piernas. No le importó.

Estaba cumpliendo uno de sus tres deseos. Los tres forzados deseos de su vida.

— _¡Chicas! Esto es demasiado, no debieron molestarse— Ante la rubia de ojos chocolate, yacía un pastel blanco con fresas en los bordes y tres velitas en el centro— ¡Muchas Gracias!_

_Era el cumpleaños número 20 de Lucy Heartfilia. Y sus compañeras de cuarto le llevaron un pastel, para festejar la ocasión._

— _¡Juvia! — Gritaba la de largas ondas castañas, con una botella de vino en la mano — Ya que estás en la cocina, trae las copas, ¡debemos brindar!_

— _¡Cana! Por favor, dijiste que no habría alcohol— Levy, la menor de las cuatro chicas, reprendía a la Alberona por su 'alcohólico' comportamiento._

— _No me vengas ahora de pacata, Levy. No se cumplen 20 años todos los días._

_Y Juvia llegaba con cuatro copas, platos y cubiertos._

— _¡Son sensacionales! Las tres, ¡Son un amor! — Las lágrimas casi huían de los ojos chocolates, pero las candentes flamas de las velas, la distrajeron por un instante — ¿Por qué tres velas?_

_Las tres chicas se miraron, en complicidad. Era el momento de jugar su carta de regalo._

— _Verás Lucy— Decía Levy, aclarándose la voz— Hemos decidido que nosotras pediremos tus deseos en esta ocasión. Y deberás cumplirlos antes de tu siguiente cumpleaños._

_La cara de Lucy reflejó consternación_

— _Lo siento, pero eres muy indecisa— Juvia, con su acostumbrado cabello azul enrollado a las puntas, hizo una mueca de desaprobación ante los recuerdos de una Lucy voluble._

— _¡Pero sopla, mujer! ¡Que el pastel quedará encerado!_

_En un santiamén, las tres velas quedaron apagadas._

— _¿Y bien? _

_Lucy esperaba que sus compañeras comenzaran a hablar._

— _Primero yo. Mi deseo para ti, Lucy, es que por fin puedas terminar de escribir tu novela y mandarla a la editorial, para que sea publicada— Levy, entre saltillos de alegría, daba su deseo mientras que Cana resoplaba destapando el vino._

—_Santurrona— Dijo la castaña entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada y recibir una mirada penetrante por parte de la McGarden._

— _Bueno, Gracias Levy. ¿Y tú, Cana?_

_La aludida se servía la segunda copa de vino._

— _Que Juvia lo diga primero, no tengo prisa._

— _Siendo así — Comenzó Juvia, tomando entre sus manos las de Lucy— Mi deseo para ti es que nades conmigo en una pila de tiburones._

_Cana evitó escupir el vino que tragaba, no por comportarse, sino porque sería un desperdicio._

— _¡Pero qué dices Juvia! — La pequeña peli azul, con los ojos casi desorbitados, azotó las palmas sobre la mesa._

_Las carcajadas de Juvia no se hicieron esperar._

— _Trabajo en el acuario, ¿recuerdas, Lucy? Es una actividad recurrente y divertida._

— _¡Y peligrosa! Aunque algo de emoción de vez en cuando… _

— _Y ahora, Cana, ¿me dirás que es lo que deseas para mí?_

_Olvidando los modales y cediendo a las ganas de tomar aquél vino que las otras despreciaban, Cana bebía directo de la botella, meciéndose en la silla del comedor._

— _Yo deseo para ti… emoción…_

Tiró del sostén, sosteniendo a la rubia con la mano izquierda por la cintura, reteniéndola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Cuando pudo deshacerse de la prenda, los vastos pechos de la rubia quedaron al descubierto. Su nívea piel contrastaba perfectamente con sus rosados pezones. El chico sin camisa y aún en pantalones, miró extasiado el torso desnudo de la rubia. Y ella, sonrojada, bajaba la mirada, jadeando excitada, luego de que sus labios se separaran.

— Eres hermosa pequeña…

— Cállate… calla…

Ella se mordió los labios, reprimiendo nuevamente sus gemidos, cuando su pareja estrujó uno de sus pechos entre su mano izquierda. Y rodeó sus pezones despacio, picando los rosados botones con sus pulgares.

— ¿Te gusta?_ — _ Le dijo en el odio, mientras ella apretaba los párpados, cerrando los ojos. Luego, lamió su lóbulo, haciéndola temblar.

— Sss… ¡Sí!_ — _ y por fin, dejó escapar un placentero gemido.

— _Yo deseo… que tengas sexo con un desconocido._

_El cubierto que Levy mantenía dentro de su boca, sonó al caer contra el plato._

_Y la sangre le tiñó de carmín las mejillas a Lucy._

— _¿¡Qué mierdas dices Cana!?_

— _Lo que oíste, rubita. Quiero que te cojas a algún fulano, en cualquier lugar… solo basta que esté bueno._

No bastó con tocar sus pezones. Empezó a lamer sus pechos, recorriendo la tersa piel de sus senos con su lengua. Ella arqueó instintivamente la espalda, soltando un gruñido de placer.

Y él no se detuvo ante el espectáculo que daba el goce de la chica.

_Seis meses después de su cumpleaños, Lucy llevó el proyecto de su novela a la editorial. Y tan solo un mes después, se dio la oportunidad perfecta para que ella y Juvia nadaran con los tiburones._

_Solamente faltaba el deseo de Cana._

"_Quiero que te cojas a algún fulano"_

_Por eso, Cana la invitó a aquella fiesta, una loca fiesta en casa de Laxus. Una fiesta salvaje, con botellas de alcohol, fumarolas de cigarrillos, música en volúmenes desorbitantes y luces de neón 'alumbrando' el salón. _

_Tal como un antro._

"…_solo basta que esté bueno."_

Y lo estaba.

Maldita sea que lo estaba.

Ella mordió el lóbulo derecho del chico, mientras él continuaba su labor con los pechos de la rubia, subiendo, succionando cada parte de su piel, llegando a su cuello, donde daba pequeños mordiscos. Fue la chica quien bajó la mano por su bien trabajado torso, llegado con dificultad hasta su cintura. Sintió el botón de hacer de sus pantalones vaqueros. Bajó un tanto más, palpando apenas el miembro del peli rosa.

—Ten cuidado, rubita…_— _Siseó entre labios el chico, antes de apresar nuevamente los labios de la chica entre los suyos. Estrujó con ambas manos la cintura de la chica, apresándola contra él, haciendo rozar su erección contra su mojada entrepierna. Y un gemido fuerte, inundó la habitación.

_Sonaba 'Uprising' de fondo. Lo sabía, porque era la misma canción que Levy escuchaba luego de llegar de sus largas citas con Gajeel. Intentaba caminar entre la gente que bailaba, ya que Cana hacía buen rato que la dejó, al liarse entre los brazos de Laxus y perderse en uno de los pasillos. A ella le valía un chiste lo que hiciera la castaña de su vida. Pero no podía ceder de la misma manera._

_Sintió un par de palmadas en el trasero y dio un respingo. Pero entre tanta gente no supo quién fue. Ignoró el acoso y siguió andando, hasta que golpeó sin querer a un chico peli rosa, haciéndolo tirar su bebida, empapándolo._

— _¡Rayos!_

—_Lo lamento, yo…— Lucy hizo por limpiar el pecho del joven, palpándolo con ambas manos. Sintió su cuerpo escultural entre sus dedos._

"…_solo basta que esté bueno."_

_Solo faltaba un mes para su cumpleaños veintiuno._

_Impulsivamente, ya estaba enredada en sus brazos, sintiendo cono él subía deliberadamente las manos bajo su falda, palpando su trasero._

_Chocaban con las paredes y la gente que para nada los miraba extrañados., buscando alguna habitación libre para poder…_

_Giraron un pomo, que cedió con facilidad, pero encontraron a la Alberona que no pudo gritar, ya que se encontraba ocupada con la entrepierna de Laxus._

_Él peli rosa maldijo. Repitieron lo mismo con dos habitaciones más, pero una no abrió y la otra..._

_Era el baño._

_Pero estaban demasiado calientes como para reparar en ello._

Estrujaba su trasero, lamía sus pechos sin piedad alguna, mordisqueando los botones rosados de Lucy. Ella gritaba, quizás de dolor, quizás de placer, o tal vez por el sufrimiento que le causaba el nudo en su vientre

— ¡Mierda! Hazlo de una buena vez.

Él levantó la mirada, sonriendo con sorna, mirando el rostro desfigurado por el placer de aquella rubia.

— Como quieras, preciosa…

Solo abrió su bragueta, dejando salir su miembro viril, completamente erecto. Intentó bajar las bragas de Lucy, pero estas se atoraron en el botón de su pantalón. Tiró de ellas y rasgó por completo el encaje de la prenda, dejando a Lucy completamente desnuda.

Colocó la punta de su miembro en los labios de Lucy, haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño suspiró.

— ¡Dale!

Definitivamente, el instinto salvaje se había apoderado de la rubia. Y esa petición, casi orden, fue lo que él necesito para penetrarla de una buena vez.

Lucy gimió, desde el fondo de su alma.

Y ambos jadearon, mirándose con picardía y complicidad.

Él apretó sus caderas entre sus manos y comenzó el vaivén rítmico de la lujuria. Una estocada tras otra, un gemido más fuerte que el anterior.

Las uñas de Lucy estaban clavadas en la espalda del Joven y la cabeza de este, oculto entre el níveo cuello de ella. El placer iba aumentando, al igual que la velocidad y los sonidos que Lucy producía.

— ¡Hey! ¡Necesito entrar!

El pomo de la puerta giró varias veces, sin resultado alguno. El seguro estaba puesto, pero alguna chica urgida golpeaba la puerta con bastante insistencia.

— No te quiero apresurar preciosa, pero si no nos damos prisa…

Lucy soltó una risilla y ahogó sus gemidos en la boca del chico, jugando con su lengua.

Y el nudo en su vientre comenzó a desatarse, justo cuando las estocadas de su compañero comenzaban a tomar un ritmo bestial. Ella no pudo reprimirse más y soltó un largo quejido de placer, sintiendo el orgasmo del chico dentro de ella. Se quedaron pegados un momento, con los cuerpos sudorosos.

— ¡Pero qué cojones hacen ahí dentro! ¡Dense prisa, malditos!

— ¡Calla la puta boca! — Gritó Lucy enfurecida y excitada. Y el peli rosa soltó una carcajada.

La bajó despacio, a Lucy le temblaban un poco las piernas por el esfuerzo. Pero el sexo había valido la pena.

Comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente. Él recogió las bragas rotas de encaje azul.

— Te debo unas, preciosa.

Ella sonrió, acomodándose la falda.

— Lucy, soy Lucy.

— Mucho gusto Lucy, soy Natsu.

Se tomaron la mano y abrieron la puerta, mientras algunas mujeres entraban a trompicones al baño, ellos aprovecharon la situación para salir huyendo al jardín.

— Y bien, Lucy ¿cómo te paga tus…? Ya sabes.

Le extrañaba ver al chico con quién acababa de tener un encuentro, tan sonrojado.

— Tengo otras iguales en mi casa. Tal vez, quieras acompañarme… también tengo una cama…

Le sonrió pícaramente.

Y caminaron hasta el auto de él. Lucy sonrió con satisfacción.

Ella pudo cumplir sus tres deseos.


End file.
